


manual for strange things

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	manual for strange things

A fic for ideas for monsters, because creativity is hard to come by


End file.
